


And the Reunion

by Imagination_Parade



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Family Reunions, Gen, Humor, Reunions, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Team Dynamics, based on the press releases, slight ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagination_Parade/pseuds/Imagination_Parade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an ill-fated case in Peru and subsequent months on their own, Baird and the Librarians reunite at the Annex to tackle a looming threat. Based on the newly released episode description for the Season 2 premiere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, fellow LiTs!
> 
> WARNING: If you are staying 100% spoiler free, turn back now and come back after the premiere airs. This one's based on the info in the press releases/episode descriptions that came out yesterday. There wasn't much there beyond the basic set-up for this story, so this is all purely speculative, but yeah, if you're sensitive to spoilers, skip this one for a few more weeks :)
> 
> If not, enjoy!

The wonders of the Back Door were never going to get old, Cassandra thought, as she stumbled into the Annex for the first time in nearly two weeks. One minute, she was in Prague, and the next, Portland. It seemed like forever since she had been in the Annex for more than a few minutes; she'd mostly been using it as nothing more than a portal between cases or a portal back home, but when Jenkins had called saying they needed everyone back at what was once their team's little makeshift base to save the Library, she had been more than happy to return.

The man in question was wearing a very uncharacteristic smile as he stood near the Globe that had been configured to her specific location. She grinned and threw her arms out for a hug, a gesture that he begrudgingly returned, despite the fond look on his face.

"Jenkins!" she exclaimed. "It's so good to see you."

"It's only been eleven days, Miss Cillian," he reminded her.

"Oh, I know, but getting the whole team back together…it's a little exciting," she said. "Don't pretend like you weren't smiling just a few seconds ago. I could see you all the way from Europe."

"The calm before the storm, my dear. The calm before the storm," he muttered. There was a reason he'd chosen _her_ as the first to bring home.

Cassandra chuckled and shook her head; that was more like the Jenkins she remembered. He went about reconfiguring the globe, presumably to call her fellow Librarians back to the Annex, and Cassandra wandered across the room, running her fingers along the edge of the table as she moved. She loved it here. The cases were fun, and doing them on her own was exhilarating, certainly more fulfilling than any job she'd previously had, and more or less having control over her visions gave her a confidence that she never even knew she could possess, one that rivaled the sureness she felt during her youthful STEM fair days. That was, she thought, perhaps the best gift this twist of fate in her life had given her.

She made it over to one of the book shelves, fingering the spines of the old books that lay within its caverns. Cassandra had tried to take a break between cases once – come back to the Annex, properly explore the newly recovered Library, and spend a few days buried in research and books – but with Flynn and Baird out on a mission, Jenkins holed up in his lab, and neither of the boys anywhere to be found, the place had been big…lonely… _different_. It just wasn't quite the same without…

Before she could finish her thought, the Back Door rumbled again, depositing the young Australian in the Annex's main room. Cassandra's face lit up once more. She hadn't seen him since he petulantly stormed off during their ill-fated case in Peru, sarcastically thanking Stone and Cassandra for reminding him why he _always_ worked alone.

Turns out, they _were_ ready to be out on their own. Their three strong, independent personalities, however, weren't as ready to work together without Colonel Baird there to play mediator.

In Ezekiel's hands rested a small artifact, a sculpture that looked like it came straight out of a museum. Upon meeting Cassandra's gaze, Ezekiel chuckled and quickly shoved the sculpture into his jacket, covering the object with the dark fabric. He hadn't expected anyone else to already be there. He knew the thought of him out there alone in a world full of magic gave Colonel Baird more anxiety than the thought of Cassandra or Stone out there working cases on their own, so he assumed he'd be the first one pulled back to the base.

"What'cha got there?" Cassandra asked, craning her neck in an attempt to peer into the jacket. "Did the Clippings Book send you after something cool?"

"Cool? Yes," Ezekiel replied. He put on a guilty grin and a nervous chuckle and said, "But for the Library…"

Cassandra sighed, rolling her eyes. Jenkins almost perfectly mirrored her reaction.

"Oh, for heavens' sake…good to see your time alone has changed you for the better, Mr. Jones," Jenkins said sarcastically.

"Oh, come on," Ezekiel replied. "Admit it. You'd be disappointed if things had changed _that_ much."

Cassandra abandoned her disapproving glare for another happy smile and scurried over to Ezekiel for a hug. He deflected her before she could touch him, and she dropped her arms back to her sides with another sigh.

"Oh, don't be like that," she said. "You had to have missed us just a _little_ bit."

"Well," Ezekiel said with another laugh. "I guess heists maybe are a _smidgen_ less fun without Colonel Baird there telling me no."

Cassandra laughed. That wasn't quite what she was going for, but she'd take it. She pulled him into the hug then, despite his protests. He returned it, briefly, with one arm, the other still wrapped protectively around the prize hidden within his jacket.

"You missed us," Cassandra said triumphantly. "I knew you would eventually."

"I knew _you_ would miss _me_ because, you know, I'm awesome, but _me_ missing _you_ …" Ezekiel teased, grinning when his goal of drawing another eye roll out of Cassandra was achieved. "So where's Stone?"

"Oh, um…he's not here yet," Cassandra said, her demeanor suddenly changing.

"I'm trying to locate Mr. Stone right now," Jenkins interjected, dialing Stone's number on his telephone. "Give me just a moment."

"Have you seen him since…?" Ezekiel started.

Cassandra cut him off with a quick shake of her head. She hadn't seen Stone since Peru, either. She always expected their paths to cross eventually. She'd seen Flynn in passing once or twice while she was searching for something in the Library. Baird, too, since she seemed to never be letting Flynn out of her sight, lest he get kidnapped or something, but Cassandra knew they were all still in the fold of the Library, all still out working cases. With everyone using the Annex as their home base and still presumably maintaining residences in Portland, she thought it was inevitable they see each other, only a matter of time, but though months had passed, the Librarians' paths, unfortunately, had not.

"Found him!" Jenkins declared, hanging up his phone.

Cassandra's stomach flipped a little as Jacob Stone walked into the Annex. After Ezekiel had given up on them in Peru, they had gotten into an argument so heated, both of them had been painfully aware of the fact that it was either going to end with them kissing each other or hurting each other. They, unsurprisingly, had chosen the latter. No one knew how to hurt either one of them quite like the other could, and after the explosion, Stone had taken off, claiming he just needed some time to cool down, leaving Cassandra alone to nurse her wounded feelings (and pounding head) at the café Ezekiel had recommended. Stone hadn't come back, and Cassandra had finished her first case by herself, the victory soured by the entire experience. Her only communication with Stone since had taken the form of a text message to make sure she was alright a few days after their fight.

With a grin, Stone shook Jenkins's hand, happy as Cassandra had been to be back in the Library. He nodded towards Ezekiel, who returned the gesture, but his face sobered when his eyes settled on Cassandra, who awkwardly stood a few feet away from Ezekiel.

"Well, I'll just let them know you've all miraculously arrived in one piece," Jenkins said, excusing himself. He knew something had happened between the three young Librarians, having sent them off to South America together and been called to pull them all back separately, and he, under no circumstances, wanted to know what it was.

Stone waited until Jenkins had exited the room before he looked towards Cassandra again and said, "Hey."

"Hello," Cassandra replied, her lips curving into the smallest of pleasant smiles.

Between them, it was Ezekiel's turn to roll his eyes dramatically. He was willing to admit (to himself, of course) that he had missed the others a bit, but he definitely had not missed _this_.

"How have you been?" Cassandra asked cautiously. She wanted things to be pleasant, but she never really knew how to act around him, not since their very first case when the Serpent Brotherhood had so shamelessly tricked her.

"Good, yeah, you know…busy," Stone replied. "How 'bout you? Everything with your…" He gestured to his own head.

He had worried about her during the last few months on their own. Even though he had been madder at her than he'd ever been at anyone in his life the last time he saw her, he still worried about her. He knew he had been a stabilizing force for her during her visions, and though he regretted leaving her to handle everything on her own, pride kept him from attempting to reconcile. He thought he'd run into her in the Library eventually and things would work out on their own, but fate, it seems, had other ideas.

She instinctively smoothed down her hair over where the tumor lie. "Not bad."

Ezekiel, still between them, rolled his eyes again. If this was what he was going to have to work with for the next however long this whatever it is was going to take, he was going to jump ship now and run right back through that door.

Luckily, Flynn's booming voice from the Library severed the awkward tension hanging silently in the Annex.

"One…two…three… _my little LiTs_! You all made it back alive! That is quite a feat, indeed," he called as he and Colonel Baird entered the room.

"Flynn!" Cassandra squealed, the uncomfortable air between her and Stone suddenly forgotten.

All three Librarians headed for Flynn and Baird, Cassandra quicker than the others, all three speaking at the same time.

"Flynn, you'll never believe the magic I saw in Greece last week!" Cassandra called, launching herself at Flynn for a hug.

"I got to ride a flyin' horse last month. _A flyin' horse_ ," Stone boasted.

"I'm finally getting to have a little bit of fun," Ezekiel added calmly, earning a glare from Baird.

"Not too much fun, I hope," Baird said, her eyebrow crooked.

"An appropriate amount of fun, I think," Ezekiel said. "You've only had to bail me out of jail once."

"And let's keep it that way," Baird said sternly.

Ezekiel stood in front of Baird, with Cassandra in the middle, and Stone, arms crossed against his chest, on the other end of the line-up near Flynn.

"So what's going on?" Cassandra asked.

"Yeah, what're we all doin' here?" Stone asked.

"You've been out on your own for a few months now," Baird said. "And you've all done a good job."

"Yeah, but who's done the best?" Ezekiel asked.

"What?" Baird asked.

"Come on, who's solved the most cases?" Stone goaded.

Cassandra smiled smugly, already knowing the answer, and Flynn nodded her direction, confirming it.

" _Yes_!" Cassandra cheered, throwing her arms into the air in victory.

Both boys began protesting, but Baird cut them off. " _You_ ," she said, pointing to Stone. "Admitted to taking time to see the sights around the world, and _you_ ," she said, grabbing the sculpture still hidden within Ezekiel's jacket. "Have had… _other_ …distractions."

"Yeah, alright, you got me there," Ezekiel conceded, suddenly not upset about losing his invented competition.

"But regardless, you've all done a _fantastic_ job on your own," Baird said, placing the contraband on a nearby shelf.

"Without Guardians, might I add," Flynn said, directing his comment only at Colonel Baird. "They've all survived out there on their own _without Guardians_. Surely, if _they_ can accomplish that after only a few _months_ on the job, _I_ don't need _constant_ …"

Baird silenced him by clamping his mouth shut with her hand, her eyes never meeting him. Cassandra and Stone instinctively shared an amused look before seemingly realizing what they were doing. Cassandra glanced down at the floor, and Stone focused on Baird again.

"We don't want you to forget how to work as a team," Baird continued. She and Flynn had never really expected them to scatter like they had. They knew they'd each take some cases on their own, sure, but to strike out totally on their own - that had been a surprise. All three of her former charges in front of her opened their mouths to protest, outwardly pretty content with their individual statuses, when she cut them off, too. "I don't know what happened in Peru, and we don't need to get into that right now, but we had a pretty well-oiled machine here before we gave you those books."

Flynn, his lips still held tightly in Baird's hand, made a noise. She released her hold on his mouth.

"May I speak?" he asked.

"Sure, floor's yours," Baird said with a nod.

Ezekiel chuckled, and Stone and Cassandra resisted the urge to share another tickled smile.

"There's something brewing," Flynn started. "Something _so_ big, something _so_ powerful…there's magic in the world again, and it's only getting stronger. I'm sure you've all felt it, whether you knew that's what you were feeling or not, I'm sure you've all…well, anyway. There's a storm over Manhattan…"

"A _magical_ storm? Like, an actual storm filled with magic?" Cassandra asked, cutting him off, her tone of voice somewhere between worried and eager.

"We aren't sure what it is, but with magic in the world again, it's sure to be unlike anything you've ever seen as Librarians," Flynn said ominously.

"Librarians win because of what you know," Baird said, echoing her statement from one of their earliest cases. "And you all know different things."

"The Library's in trouble," Flynn said. "Jenkins says there's something wrong, and we think it's going to take _all_ of us to save it. So…are you in?"

Cassandra nodded immediately, coming back never having been a question for her.

"'Course," Stone said, arms still crossed. The Library was the best thing that had ever happened to him, too. He wasn't about to let anything destroy it.

Everyone turned towards Ezekiel, the sole holdout. After a moment, he shrugged.

"I guess a magical storm could be kind of entertaining," Ezekiel agreed.

"Splendid!" Flynn exclaimed. "Off we go!"

Flynn turned around, hurrying off into the main Library. All three Librarians followed after him, talking at the same time again.

"What's wrong with the Library?" Stone asked.

"Does this storm show up on a normal radar? How long has it been going on? Is it _only_ affecting Manhattan?" Cassandra asked.

"Are we gonna have to run _everything_ by Colonel Baird again?" Ezekiel wondered.

Baird waited until they all passed, turning on her heel to follow them with her eyes. She was officially in charge of _four_ impulsive, strong-willed Librarians again, _god help her_ …but it was nice to have everyone back together.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, please? They make my day!


End file.
